


Santa Knows Best

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Santa Clause (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a lesson this holiday in the most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sue_dreams).



> This was for Clexmas 2013 as a gift. (2014 is still taking signups at http://clexmas.livejournal.com/93651.html  
> until Nov 17th)

It was late Christmas Eve and once more Lex found himself alone in his large castle hating his father; this time for having the audacity to tell his servants to remove all the holiday decorations Lex had ordered to be hung for this season, including the tree. The sadder part was that Lex couldn’t even fire them as they really worked for his son-of-a-bitch father. So, after two glasses of scotch and deciding to get some fresh air, Lex had grabbed his coat, gloves and keys and headed out front where his car still was from this morning after…yeah…work.

Clark was tired and wanted to get home, but mutants didn’t seem to come with holiday spirit or time off for Christmas…probably since they seemed to all be on the naughty list, he figured. At least this one didn’t get to Lex, the only Mutant Bait still in town as Lana had gone to Paris. But this one had come close, as here he was in Lex’s front yard looking down at the remains of a multicolored snowball the size of a bowling ball. “Can’t leave this around,” he said to himself and even yawned as he did, for it had been a hard battle. Without further thought, he grabbed up the remains and tossed it up and out toward the lake in the woods.

“Clark?”

Kent startled and turned to see Lex of all people, dressed semi-warmly heading toward him, looking puzzled. Great, just great. “Ah, Lex,” he greeted as genially as he could.

“What are you doing here, Clark?” Lex asked.

“Um…it’s Christmas Eve…and I ah…wanted to wish you…Merry Christmas,” he said and smiled at his lie, which was only a partial one, since he did want to wish Lex such, but he had planned it for tomorrow along with the small gift he had for him.

Lex was about to respond when a light in the sky caught his attention. “What is that?”

Clark turned and saw what looked like something was hit, perhaps a helicopter and was going down. “Oh no,” he said under his breath, feeling that this had to be his fault.

“We need to go check it out,” Lex said moving quickly to his car.

“Um, shouldn’t you just call the police?” Clark said, needing Lex out of the way so he could use his super-speed.

“I have a cell,” Lex said and started the engine. “Get in,” he ordered and Clark not able to think fast on his feet did as he was ordered.

Clark knew Lex was an excellent driver, but still felt the need to hold on for dear life on some of the curves Lex took to race to the location of the fallen craft. “Just over that hill,” Lex commented, having had Clark use his cell and call the local police and report the accident. Upon taking the last turn and heading up as far as the car would go without getting stuck, they finally spotted it…but what it was wasn’t too clear from the vehicle.

Leaving the car lights on, Lex and Clark got out and stared straight ahead, both of them unsure of what they were seeing. “Um…Clark, that doesn’t look like a helicopter,” Lex said his eyes never shifting from what was before him.

“Ah…no…no it’s not,” Clark said.

“Did you come to help or just gawk?” a young voice said, snapping the two young men out of their daze. They both looked down and in front of Lex’s white speedster, were a young girl with a colorful woolen hat and red and gold clothes that fit the festive time of year.

“Is your parents okay?” Clark asked with concern.

“Parents?” the young girl repeated, hands going to her tiny hips. “Does your parents’ know you need glasses?” she snipped back at Clark. “And I asked, are you here to help or what?”

“Um…how can we help?” Lex finally asked, really unsure if he was dreaming or he had drunk a lot more than he thought.

“Turn off your car lights, you’re going to kill the battery and follow me. The Big Guy will let you know,” she said, and then turned and headed further down the hill where there appeared to be a large broken sleigh.

Not sure what was going on, Lex did as instructed and moved away from the car with Clark. “That is a sleigh down there right?” he asked Clark.

“Appears so,” Clark replied, as they both got closer.

“What are the odds that we just walked into a movie set?” Lex asked.

“Not as good as I would like,” Clark said as he saw several small child like beings placing up a large circle of holiday lights, showing indeed it was a large festive sleigh and there were dozens of packages scattered all around. “No reindeer,” Clark said as if that might be a clue to what was happening.

“That’s because the reigns broke and they’re scattered in the woods,” Came an older man’s voice.

Lex and Clark turned and saw a man who looked like what every story described as Santa Clause. “Kris Kringle,” the older man said with a jolly smile and a small bruise on his left cheek, and held out a mitten covered hand.

“Um…Clark…”

“Clark Kent, and Lex Luthor,” the older man said warmly. “I know who you are; the question is do you know or better yet, believe who I am?” Santa grinned and wasn’t insulted as neither young man shook his hand.

“There is no such thing as Santa Clause,” Lex said automatically.

“Um…then how do you explain what we’re seeing?” Clark countered, trying to determine if this was real or not himself.

“I’m not sure yet, but there is no…” Lex started again only to get a bump in his back, forcing him to take half a step forward. He turned and there was a reindeer glaring at him. “What the…” he gasped.

“Don’t believe talking reindeer either, bet,” the creature mumbled.

“How did you do that?” Lex gasped and pointed at the reindeer.

“Doesn’t take much to bump into you with his antlers,” Clark replied.

“Not that, he talked!” Lex gasped.

“No he didn’t,” Clark said honestly.

“Yes he did,” Lex countered.

“No didn’t,” the reindeer muttered.

“See, he did it again!” Lex said pointing at the creature again.

“Lex, he made noise, sure, but he didn’t talk. Animals don’t talk,” Clark said confidently.

“Very interesting,” Santa interrupted before Lex and Clark could continue. “Lex, I’d like you to meet Comet, and for the record, certain people can hear him talk.”

“Really?” Clark asked, looking rather put out for not being able to be one of them.

“Really?” Lex said, not sure if he was pleased to be proven right or not.

“It’s late and there is a lot to do so I can get back on track,” Santa said as he moved to the broken sleigh and grabbed a small red velvet bag and handed it to Lex. “You won’t be much use to me dressed like that. You’ll find what you need in the bag,” he said. Then he turned his head and called out, “GlitterDew, any luck?”

“The young girl from before pops out of the back of the sleigh, “I got the radio working and Elf Rescue is on its way, but at this rate, we’re going to be way behind schedule. And the only reindeer we’ve found was Comet. Jazzel is finishing up the light markers and Vic is gathering the packages, so there is no one to go after them.”

“No worries, Lex will help with that, seems he can talk with them,” Santa grins ear-to-ear with this revelation.

“Really?” GlitterDew replied, looking at Lex with a new appreciation. “Huh, guess he’s not hopeless after all,” she said and vanished in the back of the sleigh.

“Don’t mind her,” Santa said to Lex who had gone into the bag and found several packages with his name on them. “She just turned 500 and is a bit grouchy,” he teased.

“Am not,” came her voice from behind the sleigh.

Clark couldn’t help but laugh and Lex shook his head. “What are these?” he asked, pointing to the boxes.

“Gifts, but practical ones for now,” Santa grinned. “Better hurry up, times a wasting.”

“Go for it,” Clark encouraged, his smile just as wide as Santa’s.

Carefully Lex opened the largest box and found a set of overalls, with the initials of LL on the front pocket.

“Just slip them over your pants, keep warmer that way,” Santa advised.

Lex saw Clark’s grin get even wider. “You had something to do with this didn’t you?” he said as he slipped them on.

“Nope, but I wish I did. You look good, Lex.”

Lex shook his head and opened the next and grinned. “Purple flannel?”

“If that’s not proof he’s Santa I don’t know what is,” Clark laughed.

Once more, Lex placed on the article of clothing and then opened the last and found a set of boots like Mr. Kent wore all the time, but in his size. “You trying to tell me something?” he asked Santa or the man calling himself that.

“Yes, you never dress warm enough for the weather,” Santa smiled as he took a small arm load of gifts and placed them in another red velvet bag that never seemed to get full. “That reminds me,” he said and moved to retrieve another box and handed it to Lex after he had changed his shoes for the boots.

“Wow, you must have been a good boy this year,” Clark teased.

“Considering, he has,” Santa replied knowingly. “Plus, you could say these are long overdue.”

Lex stopped for a long moment, unsure what to think about all this, but since his time in Smallville had learned that sometimes you just had to go along with the crazy to get through it. He took the last box and opened it and inside was a dark purple winter jacket similar to what Clark and Mr. Kent wore often. “Um…thanks,” he said, no going to show any weakness at some of the emotions filtering to the surface right this moment.

“You’re welcome, son,” Santa replied and before Lex could move, the older man hugged him tight. “That’s from the Ms’,” he said. “Now,” he clapped his mitts together. “Here is some carrots, they eat them whole, none of that nibble stuff and don’t let Comet talk you into letting him have any. He’ll get his reward when you get back with the rest, okay?”

“Um…sure,” Lex said, looking at Clark. “Ready?”

“No, Clark is staying here, I need someone who can do some heavy lifting and he gets the job,” Santa smirked.

“You’ll need these,” GlitterDew said once more popping out of nowhere, this time in front of Lex and holding out a small string of Christmas lights. “They’re magical. They’ll light your way, and if one turns a color, it’s pointing to one of the reindeer. I removed Comets, since he’s with you. Just think of Santa and it’ll glow Red and point you or them back this way, got it? Do I need to repeat that?” she huffed.

“Ah…no, I think I got that,” Lex said.

“Yeah,” Comet said. “Should get cookie coming back self.”

“You like cookies?” Lex asked without thought, to Comet.

“Junk food nut,” Santa said, taking the lights and placing them over Comet’s antlers. “Now get going,” he said and gave them both a slight push, which got them going toward the woods.

“This is nuts,” Lex said to himself. “I’m going into the woods to look for reindeer with a talking caribou.”

“Walking with bald kid and no get cookie,” Comet gripped back.

“Are they going to be alright?” Clark asked, looking at Santa.

“They’ll be fine. Now, I need you to put those powers to some use,” Santa said heading back to the broken sleigh.

“P…powers?”

Santa turns and looks a bit annoyed. “If I know if you’re naughty or nice, do you think I wouldn’t know all about you, Clark? I mean, Mother Nature told me all about you, but still. Now, let’s take a look at that broken axil.

***************

“So what you’re telling me, is it’s in the feed that you’re given that allows you to fly practically every day?” Lex asked Comet as they were walking, already having found six of the missing reindeer, and was following the last light; a pinkish red to find Cupid.

“Yeah, fly and make strong,” Comet replied easily.

Lex smiled and gave a small chuckle, still having issues trying to believe how his evening was going; yet it felt so real and so amazing he was hoping now it was all true. “Is it always the same eight that takes out the sleigh?” he then asked.

Comet shook his head no. “Most not always and only Christmas Eve,” the reindeer replied. “Others who finish training take out during rest of time or when one of us need break.”

Lex was about to ask another question when they hear it; a sound of pain. Comet and him exchanged a look and rushed forward from where they believed the sound was coming from and from the light growing brighter, so was Cupid. Just past some trees, there in the snow laid Cupid on her side, moaning in pain, “There she is!” Lex gasped at seeing her. Lex rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. “Hey, girl,” he said soothingly. “We’re here to help you,” he added seeing her look at him with scared eyes.

“Lex good,” Comet said as he moved to stand next to the human. “Santa sent him.”

Lex smiled at hearing Comet call him good, he felt all warm inside suddenly. “Yes, Santa sent me. Where are you hurt?” he then asked getting serious as Cupid whimpered in pain.

“Little one too soon,” she said then whimpered some more.

Lex looked shocked. “You’re…having a…baby?”

“Cupid and Westwind’s first,” Comet replied.

“No born here, too soon,” Cupid moaned. “No magic here, no,” she cried.

“Easy, easy,” Lex said not sure what he could do in this matter. “You said the baby is early, how early?”

“30 to 40 days,” Cupid panted. “Not here, no magic must get back, please,” she pleaded.

“What does she mean by no magic?” Lex asked Comet.

“Little one born away from magic can never fly or talk or be special,” Comet explained looking very sad.

Lex took a moment to process what he was hearing. “Okay, then we need to get her back to Santa.”

“How?” Comet asked.

“How much can you carry?” Lex asked.

“Much,” Comet nodded.

“I can get her up, but even I couldn’t carry her all the way back, but if you can carry us both?” he asked, hoping for the nod he got from Comet. “Great.”

“You skinny, not lift Cupid,” Comet then said.

Lex snorted. “Yeah, well, I’m stronger than I look,” he said as he moved around so he could get a good grip on Cupid. He never mentioned just how strong he was compared to most humans; being he was a mutant; though it never seemed to matter in the long run as he was faced with stronger mutants or humans with guns. At least it would come in handy now as he bent his knees and slowly and carefully lifted Cupid who was about three to four hundred pounds…Lex was feeling the burn. “Okay,” he said as he stood up fully. “Move in front of me and kneel down. I’ll hobble over and get in place, and then you stand and get us back,” he panted.

Comet did as instructed and Lex was surprised how easily Comet lifted them both. He carefully shifted and grabbed hold of the harness with one hand and held Cupid with his arms and body. “Keep it as smooth as you can,” Lex said as Comet started to move, faster and faster with each step. First it was shaky as Comet moved across the frozen ground then it smoothed out and Lex looked and couldn’t help but smile to see the reindeer was not touching the ground at all now; he was really flying. “Amazing.”

****************

“Very nice, Clark,” Santa said seeing the broken axils, as it turned out to be both of them were damaged, looked like new after being reworked by Clark and then with some heat vision welded back into place.

Clark beamed at the praise. “Thanks. It’s nice to be able to use my abilities for a good cause for a change.”

“You’re a good boy, Clark,” Santa replied, as he patted him on the back. “But you need to ease up on the lying, it’s going to cause you a lot more trouble and it’s been teetering you near the naughty list.”

Clark looks abashed. “I try not too…”

“I know, and not everyone can handle the truth of you, I get it. It’s why I don’t place you on the naughty list…yet. Besides, you’re terrible at it, which I supposed is good, but it makes those able to catch you at it feel hurt that you lied. Might want to think about that?” Santa said, taking in the repairs that were going on. “G.D. how’s it coming?”

“Per your orders, Elf rescue has taken up some of the slack, but they’re no you, so we’re still two states behind. All the reindeer are back except Comet and Cupid and most of the packages have been collected,” GlitterDew replied, again from what appeared to be the trunk of the sleigh.

“I can help with the gathering,” Clark smirked.

“Yeah,” GlitterDew said, looking skeptical. “I admit your strong and got…strange eyes, but how can…” Before she could say more, Clark shifted into super-speed and zipped far and wide gathering all the last remaining gifts the two elves left were trying to get; some in trees, others under bushes and whatnot. He had them all piled before him when she finished. “…you help…Crackling Candy Canes!” she gasped at seeing the pile before Clark.

“Thank you, Clark,” Santa grinned. “Okay everyone, let’s get these loaded so we’re ready when…”

“Santa!” Jazzel, the smallest of all the Elves gasped and pointed.

Everyone turned to see Comet, flying low but fast, coming toward them with Lex on his back and Cupid in his arms looking unwell. Santa and Clark headed toward them and met up as Comet landed close by. “What happened?” Santa asked.

“I’m guessing the landing caused her to go into labor early,” Lex panted, for though he wasn’t walking, Cupid was no lightweight. “She insists her baby be born…back home,” Lex explained.

“No magic here,” Cupid moaned.

“We need to get her back to the North Pole,” Santa said firmly.

“We’re already two states behind, if we head back now, we’ll never make it before the deadline,” GlitterDew said, her face a mix of concern and duty.

“Take self,” Comet replied.

“No,” Santa said. Then looked around then nodded. “You’re going to need help; Lex?”

“Lex?” Clark gasped in surprise.

“Me?” Lex gasped in surprise as the same time.

“Yes you,” Santa replied. “Cupid needs to get back and Comet can’t do it by himself, no matter how hard he would try. You’re good with them and you already set to go, I don’t see why not. Unless you don’t…”

“Of course I’ll help,” Lex practically growled back, not liking the accusation that he would simply walk away.

“Good boy,” Santa grinned knowingly. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Santa hat and placed it on Lex’s head, much to his despair. “It’ll keep you warm, plus it has a two way radio in the tip,” Santa said then explained how to use the cotton ball as the switch for off/on.

“Okay, I get the radio, but how is a hat going to keep me warm up in the North Pole?” Lex challenged.

“Magic,” Santa grinned then turned to Cupid and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. “It’s going to be okay girl. Your little one will know the magic,” he promised. “Ready?” he asked Comet.

“Yeah,” Comet nodded.

“Are you sure Lex…” Clark started, but was ignored as Santa pulled out a tiny red bag just like the larger one that held gifts and pulled out some glittery dust and toss it over the three who blurred before Clark’s vision and was gone. “Oh dear,” Clark finished instead.

“What’s wrong, Clark?” Santa asked, after hearing Clark’s comment.

“You just sent Lex to the North Pole,” Clark said with some exasperation.

“Yes,” Santa said, looking at Clark to expand on his concern.

“He’s…he’s…well…” Clark looked lost for words.

“He’s what?” Santa asked, gesturing with his hand for GlitterDew to finish up getting things ready.

Clark sighed. “He’s not…I mean he is…”

“Clark, are you concerned that somehow Lex is going to do some harm?”

Clark shook his head no, and then shrugged. “I don’t know. My Father…”

“Is a good man, but not perfect. He’s too caught up in seeing Lex’s father and not Lex, though I had thought you were otherwise? I’m a bit disappointed, Clark. I thought you knew Lex better than that?”

“I know Lex tries hard to do the right thing, but…” Clark once more appears lost in what to say on the subject of his best friend and person he’s got so many torn feelings over. “As you said, he’s Lionel’s son, and Dad said Lex…”

“Is like his Father,” Santa replied knowingly, looking very displeased. “Again, Jonathon is a good man, but not perfect, Clark.” Santa shakes his head. “You grew up with good role models of what is good and right, correct?”

“Well, yeah,” Clark replied.

“Lex wasn’t so lucky. Remember when I said the presents he got were long overdue?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, what did you mean by that?”

“Means that Lionel is on the E list.”

“E list!” gasped Jazzel and Victor, even GlitterDew gave a shiver.

“Once on the E list, rarely one ever gets off,” Victor, dressed like a young Dutch boy from the 1800’s added.

“Only the bad of the bad go on the E list,” Jazzel explained.

“Somehow I’m not surprised he’s on it then,” Clark said. “But what has this to do with Lex?”

“Everything,” Santa replied. “Imagine how bad he is and what influence he has on a young boy? A boy trying to be good, but no support from his mother, who doted on him, but not in the way a mother should, and a father who had no time for him unless he wanted to teach him another ‘business’ lesson. That man threw away and burned every gift ever left for that poor boy, so he’d never believe in the magic of Christmas. Then when Lex was older, got rid of any toys he had including those that provided him comfort. The fact that Lex is still trying so hard to be good with what little he knows of it, is a true miracle, Clark. But your father is dismissing that wonder with his anger at Lionel and he’s pushing you to do the same; which will lead Lex to giving up and if that happens…” Santa shook his head and looked beyond sad.

“What?” Clark demanded, seeing it was serious.

“Lex, like you has a destiny, Clark. It can be very good or…very bad. He’s at his turning point, Clark and your lying to him and your father’s abuse of his efforts is going to lose us a good man and in its place will be another Lionel…if things don’t change…this will be his last real Christmas.”

Clark stood there taking in all he heard and just learned; fear in his heart at losing his best friend and what he sometimes hoped for more and could see Santa was right. He and his father were pushing Lex away, only his mother seemed to truly accept his actions as real without secondary motives. In fact, he recalled his mother saying how Lex needed true examples of being good and he wasn’t getting it…Lex looked up to Clark’s father, who never once realized the power he held over him and thus was hurting him. Boy, did Clark suddenly see things differently. Then it suddenly occurred to him and he looked Santa right in the eyes. “You staged this,” he said knowingly.

Santa laughed warmly. “Some, not all. I didn’t fake the crash, that was your doing, but I had plans for you and Lex tonight…though none of them came into play, I can work with what I’ve got and finding out Lex can talk with the reindeer was a huge plus,” he grinned.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Clark asked.

“Clark, you’re a good boy and you have many wonderful gifts that come from different sources, including your good heart. Lex has many as well, but mostly from his intelligence. His ability to connect with the reindeer shows he still has some purity of heart, which means he’s not out of reach. I’m hoping his time in the North Pole will not only reach that purity, but build upon it; strengthen the joy and love that is still kept there. Besides, the little boy in Lex is overdue for a treat, yes?”

Clark thinks about it for a brief moment then grins ear-to-ear. “Yes.”

“Okay, okay, we need to get going,” GlitterDew interrupts.

“True and with only six reindeer we’re going to need some assistance,” Santa stated, then looked at Clark. “Up for it?”

“Really?” Clark beams.

“Can’t think of anyone else able to make up some time than someone with your speed,” Santa replied just as joyful.

“Cops are heading in this general direction,” Victor advised.

“G.D. have Elf Rescue send someone to take Lex’s car back home. Vic, Jaz, get the markers we’re leaving.”

“Won’t they still spot us?” Clark asked.

“No, that’s what the markers do, they create an illusion around us so no one can spot us…unless we want them too,” Santa replied.

“Then we’re ready,” G.D. said, as Jazzel and Victor were fast in getting the marker lights.

“Not quiet,” Santa said, and then pulled out the same little bag he used before and took some magic dust and tossed it over Clark’s head. All the elves started laughing and Santa grinned.

Clark looked down and frowned. “Why am I dressed like and Elf from a city mall?”

“Because you look so cute in it,” Santa said as he climbed into the sleigh. “That and it’s what children expect,” he added and watched Clark give a small pout as he climbed in as well. Then before more could be said, they were up in the air and off to deliver presents.

***********

“Can anyone hear me?”

Clark and Santa exchanged a look, and with a nod, Clark answered since his Jingle hat was also a two way radio. “Lex?”

“Clark!” Lex gasped in relief. “I was hoping I could reach you. You’ve delivered a calf before right?”

“Ah, yeah, with my Dad, why?”

“What’s wrong?” Santa asked.

“Cupid’s labor had settled once we got here but now she’s back in full swing and the handful of Vets you have are busy with several Polar Bear families and they’re triplets…all of them!” Lex sounded a touch panicked.

“Okay, don’t panic, Lex this is a natural process,” Clark said trying to sound calm and in charge having done this with several animals on their farm over the years.

“Of course, of course,” Lex said getting a grip. “I’ve had the…elves here bring what they could to make Cupid comfortable and stuff, but I can’t help but get the feeling something is wrong,” Lex added.

“What give you that feeling?” Santa asked before Clark could reply.

“Not sure, just…she seems to be straining and looks exhausted, more so than before…I don’t know.” Lex said.

“We’re almost done here,” Santa replied.

“Is there anything I should look for?” Lex asked.

“Do you see the baby?” Clark asked.

“Ah…how am I going to do that?”

Clark couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re going to have to go look, Lex. And I recommend you remove any watches and roll up your sleeves.”

“Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like this,” Lex replied, but Clark could hear he was following instructions.

After a few minutes and a few more instructions, Clark could hear Lex shifting around and the minor groans as he had to be getting dirty…very dirty. “Okay, you want the good news or the bad,” Lex then said.

“Good,” Clark replied.

“I can see the baby,” Lex said.

“Bad,” Santa asked.

“I see two feet, not the head…the baby is breech.” Lex explained.

“Okay Lex, you’re going to have to act quickly,” Clark said the urgency clear in his voice. “You need to reach in and make sure the limbs are straight and if so, you need to pull and deliver that calf ASAP or the calf could suffocate.”

“Oh shit!” Lex gasped and everyone could hear the OOOOH from the Elves in reaction to his choice of words.

“Not now!” Lex snapped at them. “Okay, I’m….I’m doing this,” he said.

“It’s okay, girl,” Lex’s voice said soothingly as Clark and Santa listened, all their attention on what was going to happen next. “Okay, okay, they’re straight, I’m going to pull now, Cupid, you take a deep breath and push…Now!” Lex ordered.

Seconds passed like broken glass over their nerves as they waited and could hear Lex straining to free the unborn calf from the birth canal. Clark felt helpless not being able to be present and Santa looked extremely worried as well.

“It’s out!” Lex said, but there was no cheering and Clark was beside himself.

“It should be trying to stand, that’s normal,” Clark explained.

“It’s not moving,” Lex said, his voice barely containing how upset he was over this fact. “No, come on, come on,” Lex’s voice insisted. “Give me that towel!” Lex demanded.

“Lex…” Clark said, a few tears in his eyes.

“No!” Lex said. “Come on, come on!”

Silence filled the air between those in the sleigh, as they listened to Lex’s determination, fearing the worst. Then to their surprise, “Yes, yes, that’s it,” Lex’s giggling sob surrounded them, followed by cheers on the other side of the radio.

“Lex?” Clark dared asked.

“That’s it little fella,” Lex encouraged. “He’s trying to stand, just like you said,” Lex exclaimed, his smile heard in every word.

Santa and Clark exchanged a huge grin. “How’s Cupid?” Santa asked.

“The head Elf here…ah…Tomas is giving her some healing feed now,” Lex replied. “Mom and son are going to be okay,” Lex added.

“Way to go, Lex!” Clark cheered.

“I knew you were the best man for the job,” Santa praised.

“Clark, you really have to come see all this! Besides the baby reindeer, you have to see this place. They have Polar Bears directing traffic!” Lex beamed.

“We’re almost done delivering gifts…” Clark said then looked at Santa who nodded. “And we’ll be there soon.

“Great. Oh…um, seems Cupid is down for the count as she heals and they want me to bottle feed the baby, got to go,” Lex said, his voice giving away how excited he was about the prospect then his words would belay, before he switched the radio off.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad person to me,” Santa said, eyeing Clark for his reaction.

“Lex was never really bad…he just…made bad choices,” Clark admitted.

“Don’t we all at times? I mean, I was not always Santa…” Santa said.

“What?” Clark gasped.

Santa laughed. “It’s complicated; just know there has always been a Santa for ages, just not the same one. Before I was honored with this blessing I was a greedy, workaholic, Toy marketer, who had lost his son and wife as I never made time for them. I was so caught up in trying to get ahead I lost focus on what was important. It took a lot to get me to see being Santa was essential and why and I had to have it pointed out to me on several occasions too. Now that I understand, I have a new wife whom I love very much and a second son and a ton of Elves for family. Lex kind of needs the same thing, don’t you think?”

Clark is silent for a bit as the cloud pass them by then nods. “Yeah, I think that’s what Mom has been trying to point out to both me and Dad.”

“Clark, as Santa, I know what people really want for Christmas, even if they don’t send me a letter; its part of the Christmas magic I have. With this in mind, let me give you part of your gift now.”

“Only part?” Clark asked, looking excited like anyone would, faced with getting a gift from Santa.

“Yep, as the other part will be up to you,” Santa replied. Then he leaned over close so he could whisper in Clark’s ear. “You and Lex want the same thing for Christmas; you just have to be brave enough to accept it.”

Before Clark could reply, Santa gave his reindeer a jingle on their reins and they began to move even faster to finish up before the night was over, leaving Clark with much to think about.

*********

The North Pole was amazing! Clark saw from a birds-eye view the entire town and it was captivating. Upon landing he saw the Polar Police not only directing traffic but working crowd control as well. Santa had a few things he had to do but GlitterDew showed him to the stables where he was sure he would find Lex. His first impression was that the place was ran by children and a handful of teenagers, but GlitterDew was quick to point out everyone was an Elf and that he and Lex were babies compared to the majority of those he saw around him…So much for tall and blond or short with beards.

Clark entered in the stable area seeing the other reindeer appear with their caregivers standing by, it didn’t take much to locate where Lex was by the group of elves cooing around the door. He tried to sneak up to the door, but once an elf got a look at him they started laughing…hard. Clark just shook it off and continued on his way. He stepped closer and spotted Lex sitting on the ground in some fresh hay, half cuddling a baby reindeer that he was feeding from an oversized baby bottle and the smile on his face glowed from his whole body…Lex was happy! Clark couldn’t help but just watch and soak in such a rare sight, for he’d seen his friend smile, but nothing like this. It was like Lex was someone else, no longer reserved and displaying only hints of what he was feeling, here he was truly himself and it wasn’t only the baby reindeer that adored him, many of the elves looked at him the same way as did the other reindeer in the area as well.

Clark backed off quietly, his smile fading a little bit. “What’s wrong?” Santa asked, having joined him.

Clark titled his head as if thinking on how to answer that question. “Is there any way for Lex to have…that,” he gestured to the pen area where Lex was, “all year round? I’ve never…seen him so happy,” Clark replied.

“There is more than one way to be happy,” Santa grinned knowingly.

Clark blushed. “I know, but…he’s never…I mean…he deserves…” Clark was always terrible with words when it counted most.

Santa nodded. “Let’s see what we can do about that,” he said and then lead Clark back to the pen Lex was and looked in as the other elves just hustled back to whatever jobs they had. “Who do we have here?” he asked in greeting.

“Hey!” Lex smiled, his grin even got bigger once he saw Clark and then started to laugh. “I thought you were a good boy this year, Clark,” he chuckled.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” Clark said, but grinned too.

Santa had opened the pen and Clark entered as well. Clark moved to sit next to Lex as Santa went to see Cupid and the other two reindeer; he was sure one of them was Comet. He reached out and gave the new calf a scratch behind his ears. “He’s something.”

“Clark, I’d like you to meet Alexi,” Lex beamed with pride and joy.

“I thought it was a boy,” Clark deadpanned, and then laughed seeing the look Lex gave him. “I was kidding.” Clark laughed. “He looks great, but why isn’t he nursing?”

“He does, but because he was born early, the Vet recommended several bottle feedings of some formula that’s supposed to improve his health…seems to be working and this kid eats like a horse,” Lex grinned ear-to-ear. “At least I don’t have to burp him,” he said, giving Alexi as half cuddle then a kiss on the head as the little calf finished his current meal. The little one made some honking like noises and head butted Lex a few times then stumbled over to his mother.

“What did he say?” Clark asked, as he was still a tad bit annoyed he couldn’t understand them.

Lex laughed. “Nothing, he’s a baby, Clark,” Lex said as he stood up and brushed off as much of the hay as he could. Clark did the same, suddenly feeling more ridiculous in his outfit while standing next to Lex. “Have you had a chance to look around?” Lex asked.

“Got a good view on the way down, but came here looking for you first,” Clark replied, delighted to bask in the joy that was coming from his best friend.

“Then let me do you the honor,” Lex said as he gestured that Clark take the lead out of the pen. “We’ll be back in a few hours for his next feeding,” he called out.

“Lex family,” Cupid said as Westwind nodded in agreement.

“A fantastic job,” Santa said as he moved over and embraced Lex in a huge hug, then patted him on the back, looking ever the proud father. “Think you’ll have time in your schedule to come give a hand in raising him?” Santa asked.

“Re…really?” Lex asked, his eyes impossibly wide.

Santa laughed warmly. “Alexi has taken quiet a shine to you, Lex as have the others. Wouldn’t be fair to either of you.”

“But how…how would I get here? I mean….” Lex said, his sensible side suddenly kicking in.

“Oh, I have no doubt we’ll work it out,” Santa promised, giving Clark a look, which Clark then understood why on his way here Santa had shown him a path he could use his super-speed if he wanted to visit. “Now, I believe you were about to give Clark a tour, be my guest. Mrs. Clause has dinner waiting for me, your both welcome to join us.”

“Thank you, but no, I heard how it’s a private family celebration upon your return, but again thank you,” Lex replied for both him and Clark.

“Then enjoy your tour, there is a room set aside for you both and don’t worry about getting home or getting into trouble, I’ve got it all under control,” Santa promised.

“Thank you,” they both said and headed out, Lex leading the way. The first thing Lex did was help Clark find some regular clothing as he could tell the joke was running thin even on Clark’s good nature, then he showed him a bit of the town before heading to the Toy factory. “This is where they do just about everything,” Lex grinned, never losing that wonder from his eyes.

“Hey Lex, that new design for the glider worked wonders; got another 110ft!” an elven boy that appeared ten years old called out, he was surrounded by a handful of glider planes, the rest of his station bare.

“You’re welcome!” Lex called back.

“Shouldn’t they be…home?” Clark asked.

“Some are workaholics, go figure,” Lex laughed. “As they told me, there is only 365 days until Christmas Eve.”

Clark shook his head.

“Lex!” A young girl about the same age as the boy called out; she was dressed in dark velvet and looked like a little princess. She ran up and gave him a huge hug. “I didn’t think I’d get the West Coast order packed in time when that conveyer belt broke,” she said with gratitude. “And thank you for the tips, I’ve been doing this for over a hundred years and I swore there wasn’t a faster way…you rock!” She said and with strength Clark was amazed at, pulled Lex down and planted a kiss on him. “If I wasn’t married…Ah, you’re awesome,” she shouted in joy. Then she looked at Clark. “Sorry, I’m Jolynnda, wrapping for the Bi-Coast Division.”

“Clark,” he said; seeing Lex was stunned at the thanks he just received.

“Pleasure, any friend of Lex is a friend of mine. Have to get back and wrap things up…get it, wrap,” she chuckled and dashed off.

“Lex are you okay?” Clark chuckled seeing Lex still was dazed a bit.

“Um…yeah. Did I just get kissed by an Elf that looked like a ten year old swearing if she wasn’t married she’d um…never mind, I don’t think I want to know.”

Where ever they went, it seemed Lex had made an impression and a good one at that, for everyone greeted him like family and or thanked him for his help in one way or another and it was then that Clark saw the bigger picture here; Lex’s gift was being not only wanted but needed and here he found it and it was genuine by the smiles and joy in everyone’s face.

Clark and Lex swung passed the kitchen and the chef insisted that Lex and Clark take a box of treats with them…it was huge and filled with all sorts of goodies: cream filled pastries, jam filled mini-pies, cookies of so many variety that even between Clark and Lex they couldn’t name them all, then there was the mini-ginger bread houses and several types of brownies…they were going to be sick, but what a way to go.

They took the box up to the room one of the elves showed them too as being their room for the rest of the night. The bed was huge and could fit four of them in it and was shaped like a giant sleigh, with a crushed green and silver blanket that matched the design of the bed. The room itself was filled with various toys of all ages neatly placed on shelves and tables. On the bed were two sets of pajamas, one blue in Clark’s size and another purple in Lex’s size.

“Let’s take this out on the balcony,” Lex advised as he opened the double doors. “Grab the tray,” Lex said over his shoulder.

Clark looked and noticed a large silver tray with a large pitcher of hot chocolate and two large mugs. “Perfect,” he said as he grabbed it up and followed Lex outside. There was only one place to sit, a large two seated rocking chair, with a food rest and a table on each side. Lex took one side, placing up his feet and Clark took the other, pouring drinks for each before doing the same. “Here,” he said handing Lex his mug.

“I’m still trying to decide if this is all real or not…”

“It is, Lex, trust me,” Clark said with his toothy smile.

Lex took a sip and moaned in delight. “This is wonderful and I think…I think I will…believe.”

Clark knew how important those words were and decided what he needed to do next. He placed his mug down and took Lex’s from him. “Lex, I have something to tell you,” he said.

“Clark you don’t have to…” Lex protested.

“I know I don’t, but I want too,” he said. “I’m not a mutant…I know you know I have powers, but they’re not from the meteor rock; from what little I do know, the meteor rock came with my space ship. I was only a baby, my parents found me and if it weren’t for the tiny ship in the storm shed I’d have thought them daft too, but there it was and they told me the government would take me away if anyone found out so…”

Clark was silenced by Lex’s lips upon his own, then after a few moments, Clark closed his own eyes and enjoyed the kiss that made his dreams seem like a flutter of dust in comparison to the wonder of Lex’s lips upon his own. When they separated Clark could swear he heard fireworks, it was so amazing and all he could muster was “wow!”

Lex beamed with joy even more. “Thank you for telling me, Clark. I know I’ve not been the best friend you could have had, but I don’t want to do anything to hurt you or your family and I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

“I know you won’t Lex, I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize that. I’ve never told anyone on purpose, just you. I mean Pete knows, but he found out and well, he’s not handling it so well and,” Lex’s finger on his lips silenced him again.

“I’m not Pete and I know I can handle it. I want to help…if you’ll let me.” Lex asked, his eyes so open and Clark could see the hope there and now with his new understanding of Lex…his Lex, he knew how important his offer was.

“Yes,” Clark said and took Lex’s hand in his and then pulled Lex forward again so they could share another kiss. “I know it’s early, but…I love you, Lex Luthor.” He said staring into Lex’s amazing eyes.

“Not so early, for I love you too, Clark Kent,” Lex said, his face filled with a soft blush. “I think I have since waking up and seeing you above me, like the angel you are.”

Clark blushed and pulled Lex into a hug. “I’m no angel, Lex, but I will always try to be there for you.”

Lex hugged Clark back and then settled his head on Clark’s shoulder, cuddling up to him. “Best damn Christmas ever,” he mumbled as his eyes closed from the excitement and adrenalin wearing off.

Clark curled his body around Lex as best he could; resting his head on Lex’s, the Santa hat falling onto the side, his own eyes closing as well. “Lex, don’t say damn at the North Pole,” he scolded softly.

“Yes, Clark,” Lex muttered.

Soon both young men were asleep, curled next to each other on the rocking love seat, their feet up on the large ottoman. Neither heard the two small elves that came in, a section of a quilt for each as they placed it over the sleeping lovebirds and with silent giggles left them snuggled up safe and warm together.

*********

Jonathan Kent sat at his kitchen table staring into a large snow globe, his face a wonder at what he was seeing. The inscription upon the red base in white cursive lettering said: The gift of truth. He felt his wife’s arms come around him and even felt her smile as it beamed from her. “Best Christmas ever,” she said knowingly.

Jonathan had watched, listened and learned a lot this Christmas Eve, especially about one Lex Luthor; he was no Lionel, but if things didn’t change for the better, Lex would change for the worst. Now, it appeared things would be different for all of them, especially for his boys…HIS boys. Jonathan smiled with realization of the true gift he’d been given and smiled with joy as he reached up and hugged his Martha. “Best Christmas ever,” he agreed.

THE END

(Merry Christmas, hope you enjoyed your gift.)


End file.
